Spyro vs Crash Bandicoot
by Shaman94
Summary: Two of gamings biggest icons go head to head in this Badass Battlearena to find out who truly is more Badass.


Two video game legends with a rivalry as old as their franchises. Spyro, the purple dragon, vs Crash Bandicoot. Who is deadlier?

We covered his common attacks and abilities last time but that isn't all he can do. Spyro has certain powerup's that can give him the ability to do tasks that prove to be too difficult even for his normal state. Spyro can enhance his fire breathe to shoot high powered fire balls when he comes in contact with random fairy lighting(magic) in addition to this he can also walk in lava for a short time. He can also ignite random fireworks and explosives he finds laying around. These devices can break barriers that he couldn't break or reach. And finally his most powerful ability may be from his worst franchise, the legend of spyro series, dark Spyro. Dark Spyro is similar to Super Sonic being that it gives him incredible power and invincibility but only for as long as he is enraged, and threatens to take him over and turn him evil as long he uses it.

Crash Bandicoot is an failed experiment of the evil Neo Cortex and his greatest rival. Crash, similar to Spyro, has both close range fighting skills and magical abilities but also a wide range of gadgets he uses to save the day(since there so many however we'll just use the most common ones). Crash is capable of spinning in a tornado like fashion to fight his foes and even learns new fighting skills in his latter games, such as punching and kicking. A side from his physical attacks he also uses a wide range weapons which include the following: Bazookas, Hoover Boards, Motorcycles, Jet Packs, and even his own friend Aku Aku. Aku Aku is Crash's version of Sparks but with a special benefit, he can be worn for a limited time granting Crash momentarily invincibility such as dark Spyro.

Lets start the fight!

Somewhere in the Wumpha jungel, Crash and Spyro face each other."Ya ready you wired, orange, rat thing!?" Spyro yells to Crash and Crash just says "Pancakes!". Spyro rams Crash sending him flying, Crash uses his double jump ability to rebound and land safely. Spyro flys over to Crash only to collide with a round house from the Bandicoot. Spyro and Crash exchange blows for a minute or two before they break apart. The two gain distances from one another, Spyro charged up with some fairy magic so he can shoot high powered fireballs while Crash took out his Bazooka. As Spyro spite's out a fireball at Crash he uses a missile to counter each one until the two finally run out of ammo. Crash pulls out his Hoover Board and rides away, Spyro flys and catches up to the Bandicoot. Spyro lands and uses his charge attack to knock Crash off but Crash uses double jump to escape. Crash returns on his motorcycle and runs over Spyro a couple of times. Spyro rebounds and uses his charge attack as the motorcycle comes back around causing the two to collide and making an explosion that sends them both flying. Spyro uses his wings when the two reach miles up into the air assuming Crash fell to his doom but instead he is rammed into several times by a jet pack powered Crash. The jet pack gives Crash the speed advantage over Spyro in the air leaving Spyro no choice but to land, but not without a plan. Spyro lands next to a firework and ignites it, sending it flying as Crash goes by. Crash is hit and lands on the mountain top. Spyro flys to Crash but is ambushed once again. Crash leaps onto Spyro's back and rides him like his pet polar bear. Enraged Spyro finally unleashes Dark Spyro, the mass energy released all at once sends Cradh flying. Crash acts quickly and uses Aku Aku to gain an equalizer for the battle. Spyro charges at Crash but is stopped by Crash who has a hold on Spyros horns. Crash kicks Spyro in the face and spins him around in a rapid fashion before sending him flying straight into the mountain side causing a rock slide. The two continue the fight on the rolling boulderBeas they rolled down the mountain. Eventually Crash jumps on Syro and the two hit the floor of the mountain and end up at the bottom of the rockslide, while still in their ultimate states. Spyro returns to normal as he was KO for a momentarily time. Crash, now normal again, charges Spyro. When close enough Spyro uses his lighting breathe to stop Crash in his tracks, stunning him, then his ice breathe, freezing him, and rams into the frozen Crash breaking him into several pieces.

WINNER: Spyro!

Now that was a badass battle. Crash Bandicoot's tech and devices were more then capable of leveling out the playing field, Crash even managed to counter the unbeatable Dark Spyro, but when it came down to their natural abilities Spyro's breathe was too much for Crash to handle.

Next Time: It's Halloween so what way better to celebrate then have the two greatest ,faceless ,horrors go head to head?


End file.
